You're the Sun Above My Sky
by vocaberry
Summary: Kudo Shinichi akhirnya kembali, namun Mouri Ran telah memiliki tambatan hati yang bisa membuat gadis itu bahagia. Melewatkan momen SMA bersama Shiho sampai bangku kuliah membuat Shinichi sadar akan sesuatu dalam dirinya. Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kisah roman keduanya? Kumpulan cerita Shin-Shi yang saling berkaitan.
1. Half Confession

Chapter 1 : Half Confession

Recommended Song : Jeff Bernard - Be The One

Disclaimer : Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Penulis hanya meminjam karakter yang ada di Detective Conan. Cerita murni dari imajinasi penulis.

Little talk: mau balas review bentar ya hehe ^^

dendy2398 : makasi semangatnya... masi ditunggu unexpected love mu, walau cuma review sekali doang xD *ditimpuk, jarang on soalnya kkk~

guest : thanks, semoga berkenan dengan ceritanya yaa hehe ^^

affreze : thanks reviewnya zee-san *seenaknya manggil wkwk. Aku sebenarnya nggak masalah Ai nanti sama siapa endingnya, yang penting ia bahagia tulus aja. Tapi OTP tetep CoAi hehe

\- tentang fanfic TITLD, masih belum ada yang mention tentang kode Ai xD

\- about this new story, entah nyambung entah nggak dengan lagunya hehe... memang berchapter tapi bisa juga dikatakan cuma kumpulan single story... just happy reading and be honest to leave a review ^^

* * *

 _From the day that you arrived_

 _I had no idea you'd be my life_

 _But when I looked into your eyes_

 _I knew someday, you'd be my wife_

23:00 Japan Time

Kudo's Mansion

"Hentikan mata sinis milikmu, Shiho. Kau tau, lama-lama aku makin tertarik padamu nantinya," goda Shinichi sambil terkikik senang. Ia baru saja berhasil membungkam diam gadis disampingnya. Menang taruhan bola. Pemuda bertubuh tegap itu tersenyum penuh arti pada pemilik surai blonde strawberry milik gadis yang ia pandangi, memamerkan deretan gigi putih miliknya yang putih bersih.

Shiho -nama gadis itu- memutar bola matanya malas. Menjauhi tatapan pemuda yang tampak mesum itu. Tangan ramping miliknya terlipat di bawah dada, "Okay, apa maumu? 5 detik dari sekarang atau tidak sama sekali."

"5"

"..." Pemuda berambut hitam itu terlonjak. Iris biru langit miliknya terbuka lebar, mencoba untuk memahami makna 5 detik tersebut.

"4"

"Oi!"

"3"

"Shiho! Tunggu dulu!" Shinichi mengacak rambutnya asal. Berfikir keras apa yang ia inginkan. Sedangkan Shiho tetap menghitung dengan tenangnya.

"2"

"1"

"MENIKAHLAH DENGANKU!"

Kini giliran iris hijau kebiruan milik Shiho yang terbuka lebar. Otaknya berputar keras mencerna kata-kata seorang Kudo Shinichi yang baru saja ia keluarkan padanya.

 _I know there's times when I am wrong_

 _And you know there's times when I am right_

"Haah~" Shinichi mendesah lega. Hampir saja ia kehilangan kesempatan berharga yang ia dapatkan. "Oe, Shiho! Kau itu curang seka-"

Pemuda itu tak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Sedikit terkejut dengan ekspresi partner sekaligus sahabatnya yang masih tampak tercengang. Shinichi mencoba membaca arti ekspresi itu, namun Shiho dengan segera menutup kedua matanya. Tak mau pemuda bermarga Kudo itu membaca pikirannya. Ia mencoba menghirup nafas dalam dan berusaha tenang kembali.

"Kudo-kun, kau sakit?" seringaian khas Miyano Shiho akhirnya keluar. Shinichi mendelik sebal, "Apa-apaan tanggapan itu? Apa aku salah lagi? Aku sangat sehat, Shiho."

"Tidak. Kau sepertinya memang sakit. Kau yakin melamarku?" tanya gadis itu memperjelas. Sedikit bernada mengejek Shinichi walaupun batinnya sedikit terguncang. Sedikit berharap bahwa itu benar. Shiho memakai topengnya dengan apik.

 _Just as long as we both give it all we c_ _an_

 _And for both to see that we try_

"Tentu saja aku serius."

Pemuda itu memutar kepalanya kembali menghadap layar televisi yang kini menyiarkan komentar-komentar tentang pertandingan bola tadi. Ia kembali merebahkan punggungnya pada sofa. Sorot mata Shinichi menjadi serius. Shiho dapat melihatnya walau cuma di ekor matanya. Gadis itu juga mengikuti arah pandangan Shinichi, berusaha memilih kata yang ingin ia keluarkan selanjutnya.

Untuk sesaat keduanya hening. Hanya suara dari televisi yang memenuhi ruang keluarga Kudo tersebut. Shinichi tak tahan. Ia hela nafasnya pelan, "Hei, Shiho." Gadis disampingnya tak bergeming. Masih menatap lurus kearah televisi dengan pandangan datar. 'Kenapa ia begitu tenang sekali?' batin Shinichi merutuki diri sendiri. Tapi ia benar-benar benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu saat ini juga. Perasaan aneh yang sedari bertahun-tahun lalu ia abaikan. Perasaan aneh yang tak bisa ia pecahkan bahkan dengan julukannya sebagai seorang Meintantei hanya dalam beberapa jam saja. Butuh 3 tahun untuk Shinichi. 3 tahun semenjak tubuh aslinya kembali dan kembali bersekolah di SMA untuk mengulang kelas saat itu.

Shinichi saat itu frustasi karena Ran dan Sonoko -temannya- tak mendampinginya lagi di kelas. Yah, mereka berdua saat itu bahkan sudah berkuliah di semester 4 dan Ran, gadis masa kecilnya itu kini telah berpaling pada seorang pemuda yang selalu perhatian pada gadis berambut hitam panjang tersebut. Pemuda yang dijuluki detektif SMA itu jelas patah hati. Gadis yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu, gadis yang selama ini menjadi prioritasnya untuk kembali dari tubuh mungil Edogawa Conan, gadis yang ia pikir akan menjadi takdir -yang ditetapkan olehnya- untuk hidup bersamanya sirna. Saat itu Shinichi ingin sekali merebut Ran dari pemuda itu.

Tapi, begitu ia ingin menemuinya, pemuda itu melihatnya. Senyum Ran yang indah dihadapan pemuda yang menjadi kekasihnya. Sial. Saat itulah, Shinichi menyerah. Ran bahagia, apa ia harus merusak senyum itu? Bahkan saat Ran memikirkannya yang tidak kunjung kembali, hanya tangisan tak berhenti-henti yang keluar, mengiris hati Shinichi waktu ia dalam tubuh mungilnya.

 _You took my heart so unexpectedly_

 _Who knew that you would be the one_

"Kau mau begini terus? Mati saja kau, Kudo-kun!"

"Aku sudah merelakan diriku kembali menjadi Miyano Shiho hanya untuk menemanimu selama SMA, kau harus membayarnya Kudo-kun!"

"Kudo-kun, aku sudah memilih universitas yang sama denganmu. Sepatu GUCCI, kau siap kan? Listen, Original!"

Tanpa sadar Shinichi tersenyum. Mengingat bahwa gadis disampingnya inilah yang selama ini disisinya. Banyak pemaksaan, permohonan dan pengorbanan yang Shinichi lakukan saat-saat itu agar Shiho tetap berada disisinya. And that's worth it. Gadis bermata sinis itu selalu menyanggupi kemauannya dengan baik. Bahkan ketika dengan paksa Shinichi menarik Shiho untuk pulang bersamanya alih-alih cemburu. Gadis bersurai blonde strawberry itu memang populer dikalangan mahasiswa. Dan Shinichi harus selalu tau jadwal kuliah gadis itu agar setiap Shiho pulang ia harus segera menemuinya atau menghubunginya untuk pulang bersama.

Dan... kebiasaan itulah yang membuat Shinichi membutuhkan Shiho. Akhirnya ia sadar akan perasaannya.

 _But I always knew that there was something special 'bout you_

 _From the day that you walked into my life_

"Kudo-kun? Geez, You spacing out. I'm leave... oyasumi."

Suara lembut itu membangunkan Shinichi dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap cepat, mencari sesosok gadis yang tadinya berada disampingnya. Menoleh kearah pintu, dan akhirnya mendapati Shiho yang sedang memakai sepatunya. Dengan gerakan kilat pemuda itu bangun dan mendekat, "Oi Oi! Kau mau pulang?"

Shiho mendongak. Alisnya terangkat, menatap jengah pemuda jangkung didepannya. "Bodoh. Untuk apa kau bertanya?" balas Shiho sarkastik. Ia kembali menyelami kegiatannya mengikat tali sepatu. Ia harus segera pulang, menenangkan detakan jantung miliknya yang bertalu-talu begitu cepat. Hatinya berharap agar pemuda ini membiarkan dirinya pulang dengan mudah. Sial.

"Permintaanku... bagaimana?" suara Shinichi memelan.

 _Though I sit and wonder why_

 _I'm the one to love you day and night_

Shiho tak menjawab, namun gerakan tangannya terhenti dan otak jeniusnya mencoba mencari sebuah jawaban yang tepat. Gadis itu bimbang, disisi lain ia berharap percaya atas permintaan 'gila' milik tuan detektif itu, disisi lain ia ingin membuang kepercayaannya. Bukankah Shinichi masih menyukai gadis kantor detektif itu? Bahkan ketika mereka membahas tentang Ran, Shiho dapat melihat dengan jelas sorot sendu iris biru langit miliknya yang ia kagumi -diam-diam-.

"Jawab Shiho," ucap Shinichi menuntut. Gadis itu beranjak dari posisi duduknya. Ia berdiri, mencoba mempertemukan sepasang bola mata bias langit dan laut milik mereka.

"Dengar Kudo-kun. Kau menyukaiku?" Shiho menekan pelipisnya, ia sedikit lelah sekarang. Ia harus segera mengakhiri tuntutan detektif timur ini.

"Selama kau tak yakin, aku takkan yakin padamu, Kudo-kun. Aku pergi, selamat malam..."

Shiho berlari kecil keluar dari rumah Shinichi, ia tidak ingin pemuda itu mengganggunya saat ini. Menikah? Itu bukan candaan. Kenapa ia begitu egois?

Tes.

 _And then I come to realize_

 _There's a reason you are my life_

Setetes cairan kecil diujung mata tegas milik Shiho keluar. Ia tengadahkan kepalanya keatas, menatap langit malam yang bertabur bintang, seperti diamond dust yang datang di malam hari.

"Apa karena Ran kau bimbang?" tanya seseorang dengan lantang. Sosok tampan itu keluar, mimiknya serius menatap gadis didepannya. Perlahan tangan besar milik Shinichi menyentuh pipi putih milik Shiho. Dengan lembut pemuda surai hitam itu menyeka airmata yang keluar dengan punggung tangannya. Seolah gadis di depannya ini sangat berharga.

"Kudo-kun..." Shiho membatu. Sentuhan Shinichi membuat nadinya memanas. Ia menyukainya... sangat.

"Cepat masuklah ke rumahmu, aku takkan menuntut jawabanmu kali ini. Kau wanita sulit, Shiho." ujar Shinichi mendesah pelan. Ia tahu, percuma memaksa Shiho saat ini.

"Tapi..." pemuda itu menghentikan perkataannya. Semburat merah muda kini menghiasi kedua pipi Shinichi. Shiho dapat melihat dengan jelas, karena lampu jalanan yang berada tepat diantara mereka berdua.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Kudo-kun, kau-" gadis itu tak percaya apa yang dilihatnya.

"Sepertinya aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Shiho."

 _But I always knew that there was something special 'bout you_

 _From the day that you walked into my life_

END


	2. Rough

Chapter 2 - Rough

Disclaimer : Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho.

Recomended Song : GFriend - Rough

Next story relase ^^ maaf jika kependekan. Happy reading... RnR please ^^

* * *

 _I wonder because I can't approach_

 _I look away even though I like you_

Shiho tak bisa tidur malam itu. Beberapa kali ia mencoba menggulingkan badannya ke kanan lalu ke kiri, mencari posisi paling nyaman untuknya agar segera terserang penyakit kantuk yang sangat ingin ia derita saat ini juga. Dengan begitu, ia bisa melewati beberapa jam ke depan tanpa perasaan gelisah menghantuinya untuk insomnia. Sialnya sampai jam weker di atas nakas tempat tidurnya menunjukkan pukul 02:00 dini hari ia masih setia memamerkan bola mata Aquamarine itu pada langit-langit kamarnya.

'Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, Shiho'

Suara berat milik seorang pemuda yang dua jam lalu bersamanya itu terngiang kembali. Gadis itu mengusap wajahnya pelan, mencoba untuk berpikir tenang.

"Bodohnya aku. Bukankah kau mengenalnya dengan baik? Dia selalu seenaknya kalau berkata kan? Tiba-tiba saja bilang menikah, tiba-tiba bilang... menyukaiku? Oh, ayolah tantei-san, kau berkata seperti itu hanya akal atau hatimu ikut bicara?"

Omelan Shiho terhenti. Goresan bibir cherry miliknya yang terkembang keatas perlahan terkulai,

"Bodoh."

-Next Day-

 _The harder I try to get closer_

 _The farther our hearts drift away_

"Professor, sudah berapa kali aku bilang kan? Ambil satu potongan saja. Kau mau aku kapok membuatnya lagi, huh?" Omelan Shiho disertai death glare miliknya sukses membuat Agasa, sang ilmuan benda-benda unik itu meletakkan kembali sandwich selai blueberry yang hampir saja ia makan. Pandangan menusuk itu otomatis menyiratkan sesuatu dengan jelas untuk pria paruh baya tersebut, ia harus diet, diet dan diet.

"Baiklah, Shiho-kun." Agasa menundukkan kepalanya lunglai menjawab pertanyaan dari gadis -yang sudah ia anggap keluarganya sendiri- surai blonde strawberry yang sibuk menyeduh teh hijau untuknya.

"Ohayou!" Teriak seseorang dari depan pintu. Mereka berdua sudah hafal siapa orangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan maniak kasus itu -Kudo Shinichi-.

"Oh! Shinichi-kun, kau mau sarapan? Kemarilah!" Ajak Agasa yang tiba-tiba menjadi ceria kembali. Berbeda dengan Shiho. Ia memilih tak menggubris dan tetap mengaduk teh hijaunya yang hampir jadi. Namun tak bisa dipungkiri, otak Shiho sedikit menegang, setelah semua yang terjadi semalam banyak pikiran berkecamuk di dalam imajinasinya.

Bagaimana ia harus bersikap?

Bagaimana jika Shinichi mengungkit lagi hal semalam?

Bagaimana ia harus menjawab jika ditanya?

 _I haven't been able to tell you I like you_

 _I see you, hesitating_

 _I guess we're still so young_

Shiho tau, ia bukanlah gadis romantis, ia realistis. Menghadapi situasi seperti ini, sangat canggung dibenaknya. Bagaimanapun ia tetaplah seorang wanita, yang hatinya bisa luluh kapan saja jika pria yang menyukainya menyatakan perasaan yang sama dengan dirinya sendiri. Perasaan suka, sayang, cinta. Shiho masih tak yakin terhadap pernyataan pemuda yang kini berjalan mendekatinya dan duduk di kursi dapur yang bergaya bar tersebut. Tepatnya di depan gadis yang sibuk berfikir itu.

"Susu hangat untukku Shiho," ucap Shinichi membuka percakapan. Ia tatap Shiho dalam untuk sesaat, menyadarkannya betapa butuhnya ia pada gadis itu. Perlahan ia keluarkan ringisan kekanakan ala Edogawa Conan, berharap Haibara Ai versi dewasa di depannya ini rileks. Shinichi tau, gurat serius dan tekanan pada wajah cantik Shiho terbaca olehnya. Pemuda itu bersyukur dirinya adalah seorang Sherlockian, ilmu idola favoritnya itu berguna -membaca ekspresi seseorang- baginya. Lagipula semenjak tak ada lagi gangguan dari mantan organisasi yang ia masuki -dengan paksaan- dulu, Shiho mulai perlahan-lahan membuka dirinya akan dunia. Sudah banyak ekspresi-ekspresi kecil yang Shinichi tangkap selama bersamanya dan tak sedikit pula pemuda itu tanpa sadar belajar memahami tiap perubahan di wajah half-blood gadis cantik itu hingga saat ini. Saat gugup, terpesona, tersenyum, tertawa, bersedih, marah, kesal dan bahkan ekspresi damai Shiho saat tidur Shinichi tau, dan ia menyukai semua itu. Surai blonde strawberry itu selalu melakukannya dengan anggun.

 _I linger because I can't see you_

 _We're like parallel lines_

 _We can't be_

Shiho terkejut untuk sesaat, mencoba untuk membaca balik maksud tatapan dan kekehan Shinichi. Dan ia tahu maksud pemuda itu.

'Bersikaplah seperti biasanya, Shiho. Aku tak mau canggung padamu,' batin Shiho berusaha berandai mengartikan. Ia membuang nafas kecil sebelum akhirnya tersenyum meremehkan. Ya, terlepas dari pernyataan pemuda bodoh di depannya ini kemarin malam yang sepertinya tak banyak berpengaruh pada sikap sehari-harinya -pikir Shiho-, ia sendiri seharusnya juga tak berfikir rumit hanya untuk urusan seperti ini. Shiho akan mencoba melupakannya.

"Tanpa gula ya? Gula mahal," ejek Shiho sukses membuat Shinichi mengerang pelan. Namun dalam hati pemuda itu lega, Shiho tak mendiamkannya.

"Baik-baik, minggu ini jatahku yang belanja. Akan kubelikan satu karung kalau perlu, Shiho!"

Surai blonde strawberry itu semakin menarik evil smirknya keatas, sangat tertarik dengan jawaban rekannya ini.

"Aku maunya gula berkualitas, bukan kuantitas, Meintantei-san." Shiho menjawab santai. Ia sajikan teh hijau itu kepada Agasa yang berada di samping Shinichi. Setelah itu ia membuat kopi untuk tuan detektif perengek yang sok itu.

"Oi oi, Shiho!" jawab Shinichi memasang muka 'Oi oi' miliknya. Dasar gadis ini.

 _But I know we'll end up together somehow_

 _I'll wait forever_

Tanpa mereka sadari, Agasa yang sedari tadi mengamati tingkah adam dan hawa didepannya tersenyum. Dalam diam ilmuan penemu lencana Detective Boys itu menyisipkan harapan bahwa ia akan melihat pemandangan menenangkan ini setiap pagi. Ia ingin kedua orang tersebut selalu bahagia, dan sangat berharap bahwa mereka berdua akan bersama dalam satu ikatan kuat nantinya. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai saat dimana mereka sadar bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan. Agasa pun tak menampik walau cuma ia utarakan di dalam hatinya sendiri, ia merasa bahwa mereka berdua memiliki aura kuat saat kedua orang ini bersama. Meskipun argumen demi argumen mereka berbeda, seperti kutub + dan - pada sebuah baterai yang saling bertolak arah, kabel paralel yang jelas berbeda, masa lalu mereka yang hitam dan putih, namun jika tanpa salah satunya, bagaimana bisa sesuatu hidup? Indah bukan? Seperti mereka berdua memang terlahir untuk berbagi jiwa satu sama lain.

 _Promise me this, I hope you don't change_

 _I want you to smile at me like you do now_

 _If only I could run through time and grow up_

 _I'll hold your hands at the crossroads_

-Fakultas Sosiologi dan Psikologi, Universitas Tokyo-

"Uaaah..." Shinichi menguap bosan untuk kesepuluh kalinya. Pekerjaan yang ia lakukan kali ini hanyalah bertopang dagu dan memandang keluar jendela. Mata kuliah psikologi faal kali ini tak begitu menyita perhatiannya, hanya sesekali ia akan mendengarkan ceramah super panjang dari dosen jurusan psikologi bidang klinis yang ia ambil. Fokusnya lebih kearah yang lain.

"Dia bahkan tak membalas pernyataan ku," kata Shinichi menggumamkan kecil. Dari hal itu, pastilah hal yang menganggu pikiran pemuda cerdas ini hanyalah karena sang gadis ilmuan muda tersebut.

"Hoi, Kudo?"

Shinichi menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pemuda yang berada di bangku sampingnya mencoba berbisik di telinganya.

"Jangan melamun, kau tahu sendiri kan Dosen Yamao."

Shinichi tersenyum kecil. Mengangguk sebagai pertanda setuju. Ia berusaha memfokuskan kembali fikirannya ke mata kuliah. Namun sebuah ketukan pintu dan suara seseorang yang membuka pintu ruang kelas Shinichi menginterupsi kegiatan belajar mereka.

"Permisi Professor, saya mengganggu waktu Anda mengajar. Kami ini polisi. Apa Kudo Shinichi ada?"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Shinichi langsung menoleh kearah pintu, suara itu terasa tak asing bagi Shinichi. Pemilik nada suara berat namun berkesan wibawa tersebut.

"Inspektur Megure!?" serunya tak percaya saat melihat sesosok pria dengan balutan setelan jas cokelat susu tersebut masuk. Refleks ia berdiri dan perlahan mendekati inspektur kepolisian Tokyo tersebut dengan kepalanya yang penuh tanda tanya. Untuk apa sampai ia kemari?

"Kudo-kun, maaf menganggu kuliahmu, tapi bisakah kita membicarakannya di luar kelas? Aku sepertinya akan membutuhkan bantuanmu," ujar Megure singkat dan serius. Mau tak mau Shinichi mengangguk, daripada ia hanya berdiam di kelasnya yang membosankan ini.

"Jadi, ada apa inspektur?" Tanya Shinichi begitu ia berada di luar. Tak banyak berkata, Megure mengeluarkan secarik kertas dari saku dari dalam mantel cokelat susu yang selalu ia pakai. Menyerahkannya pada pemuda didepannya yang memandang bingung.

"Tadi pagi, kantor kepolisian pusat mendapat telegram berupa surat yang kini kau pegang. Coba bacalah, aku yakin kau akan paham situasinya, Kudo-kun."

Shinichi menerima selember kertas tersebut dan mulai membacanya.

* * *

Memang 'gingko' dulu yang terbaik, 'Leo Eisaki' pasti bersyukur

Entah, 'lambang biru muda' itu mungkin warna yang 'tertua'

Dan juga aku 'kembali mencarinya' seperti Sherlock Holmes.

Ingatanku yang hilang

Cukup, sudah

Akhirnya kenangan kelam itu muncul lagi

Lari, aku ingin lari dari tempat 'gingko' itu, membuang yang tidak 'berbeda' atau 'kembali mencarinya' walaupun harus 'turun' dan meledakkannya dengan bom 'besar' pada pukul 15:15 nanti.

P.S: Bisakah kalian menghentikan ku?

* * *

TBC


	3. Precious

Chapter 3 : Precious

Disclaimer : Detective Conan milik Aoyama Gosho. Alur cerita milik penulis.

Recomended song : Youme - Last One

Little talk :

Arigatou minaa-san yang uda baca review dan nasihatnya di fanfic absurd ini hihi xD Zero Kirena, Dendy2398, uyab4869, Mell Hinaga Kuran, affreeze thank you^^

Mungkin di chap ini agak aneh/lebai/dst maapin ya ._. gaada ide waktu buatnya kkk

Untuk pairing emang aku paling suka ShinShi, jadi maklumin yah kalau banyak fanfic ShinShi ;)

Ja... Happy reading minaa-san, RnR pliis ^^

* * *

Memang 'gingko' dulu yang terbaik, 'LeoEisaki' pasti bersyukur

Entah, 'lambang biru muda' itu mungkin warna yang 'tertua'

Dan juga aku 'kembali mencarinya' seperti Sherlock Holmes.

Ingatanku yang hilang

Cukup, sudah

Akhirnya kenangan kelam itu muncul lagi

Lari, aku ingin lari dari tempat 'gingko' itu, membuang yang tidak 'berbeda' atau 'kembali mencarinya' walaupun harus 'turun' dan meledakkannya dengan bom 'besar' pada pukul 15:15 nanti.

P.S: Bisakah kalian menghentikan ku?

* * *

Chapter 3

"Jadi? Akan ada ledakan bom, Inspektur?" Pemuda itu kaget. Megure mengangguk membenarkan.

"Dan kami polisi yakin bahwa itu memang nyata. Kami bahkan sudah diancam dengan ledakan bom kecil di dekat kantor pagi ini."

Shinichi menggertakkan giginya cemas. Iris _blue sky_ miliknya menatap beberapa tanda petik yang terdapat di beberapa kata yang ada dalam surat tersebut.

"Lalu, apa anda sudah bisa menebaknya inspektur?" ucap Shinichi, berharap ia ada sedikit petunjuk dari inspektur Megure. Pria perawakan besar itu menggeleng lemah dan jelas sekali bahwa pertanda tidak bagus. Shinichi berupaya kembali fokus pada surat yang ada di tangannya, memegang dagunya sembari menganalisis kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang ada.

"Tapi sepertinya tempat pengeboman berada di Universitas Tokyo ini, Kudo- _kun_. Kami para polisi berasumsi bahwa kata 'Leo Eisaki' itu mungkin karena ia alumni disini," seru Inspektur Megure menyela pemikiran pemuda bermarga Kudo itu.

"Sepertinya begitu, inspektur. Anda tahu kan? 'Leo Eisaki' sang fisikawan alumni Universitas Tokyo pada tahun 1959 dan diberi penghargaan atas penemuannya yang bernama Diode Esaki. Yah, setahuku itu sebuah terobosan elektronik di dalam benda padat. Dan juga, yang meyakinkan deduksi anda lagi adalah 'gingko' dan 'biru muda' ini. Bukankah jelas bahwa daun gingko merupakan logo dan warna biru muda adalah tanda untuk Universitas Tokyo?" jelas Shinichi panjang lebar. Ia sedikit menyunggingkan senyum walaupun di dalam otaknya ia masih berupaya memecahkan tempat -lebih spesifik- bom tersebut berada.

"Inspektur!" panggil seseorang tergesa. Dia detektif Takagi, bawahan Megure.

"Bagaimana kondisinya?"

"Banyak mahasiswa yang datang kuliah pada jam-jam ini. Tapi kami akan segera memberitahu mereka untuk meninggalkan universitas secepatnya!"

Laporan Takagi ditanggapi Megure dengan anggukan pertanda setuju. "Baiklah. Tetap waspada, Takagi. Kita tidak tau bencana besar apa yang akan datang!"

Shinichi tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu. "Besar?" gumamnya pelan, kembali menatap surat itu. Sepersekian detik kemudian Sunggingan khas itu terlukis di bibir tipis pemuda ini.

'Jadi begitu ya...'

Tanpa basa-basi, Shinichi segera berlari dan mengajak Inspektur Megure untuk mengikutinya -walau pria paruh baya tak tahu apa-apa- keluar gedung fakultas dan mengikuti saran pemuda itu untuk menaiki sebuah mobil patroli yang kebetulan berada di situ. Inspektur yang kebingungan itu kini menuntut jawaban atas aksi detektif timur tersebut.

"Kuncinya adalah yang ditandai, Inspektur. Pada kalimat terakhir, disitulah semua petunjuk dikumpulkan. 'Gingko' merupakan universitas ini dan 'berbeda' adalah kita harus memperhatikan yang ditandai itu. Lalu ada kata 'mencarinya kembali', 'turun' dan juga 'besar'," terang Shinichi cepat. Entah sejak kapan ekspresinya seperti dilanda kepanikan. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menelfon seseorang di ponselnya yang nampaknya tidak diangkat-angkat.

"Sial!" umpatnya dalam hati.

"Oe, Kudo- _kun_! Lalu apa arti ketiga kata itu? Kenapa kita harus ke Laboratorium medis?" potong Megure mengusik kepanikan Shinichi. Mau tak mau Shinichi harus menjelaskannya dengan cepat kali ini.

"Kata 'mencarinya lagi' jika kita mengubahnya ke dalam bahasa Inggris akan menjadi _'Re-Search',_ bisa diartikan sebagai pusat penelitian juga. Lalu kata 'turun' kita harus membacanya secara vertikal dari atas ke bawah. Apa yang harus dibaca? Kata 'besar' dapat diartikan di dalam surat sebagai huruf kapital. Nah didalam surat ini, kalau kita baca huruf kapital nya saja, Inspektur... akan jadi..."

Megure mengamati surat yang diarahkan kepadanya. Matanya membesar begitu mengetahuinya.

 _"M-Medical?!_!"

Shinichi mengangguk. Kembali fokusnya ke depan tanpa menghiraukan Inspektur di sampingnya yang memberi komando ke semua pasukan kepolisian untuk ke tempat yang akan mereka tuju. Pemuda itu mengeraskan genggaman kertas surat yang berada ditangannya. Ia ingat perkataan seseorang yang kini membuatnya panik.

 _"Shiho, kau nanti pulang seperti biasanya kan?"_

 _"Tidak. Aku pulang agak sore. Aku ada penelitian di lab medical nanti."_

Setelah Shinichi keluar dari mobil polisi, ia dan juga Inspektur Megure segera mendekat ke gedung laboratorium yang terdiri dari lima lantai itu. Mereka berdua terkejut, mendapati kerumunan disana dan seseorang yang berteriak memegang sesuatu.

Pemicu.

Sontak Shinichi mempercepat larinya. Ia gerakkan giginya, tanda bahwa ia begitu panik saat itu.

"Jangan mendekat! Atau kusentuh pemicu ini!" Teriakan seorang lelaki bermasker dan berambut keriting dengan topi hitam yang dikenakannya membuat Shinichi sulit melihat wajah aslinya. Badan pria itu bergerak gelisah ketika banyak mobil patroli dan anggota kepolisian yang datang. Ia terus berteriak agar tidak ada yang mendekat.

"Jangan mendekat! Sudah kubilang kan! Aku punya sandera di dalam sana!" pria itu terus saja meracau.

"Sandera?! Apa maumu? Siapa kau?!" seru Megure keras. Ia mencoba perlahan mendekati pria tersebut.

"Kalian polisi kan? Tidak tau malu! Seenaknya menghentikan penyelidikan pembunuhan di laboratorium ini. TIDAK INGAT?! 5 tahun yang lalu?! Riyumi Hasegawa!" pria itu berteriak kencang. Seluruh tubuhnya terguncang, sorot mata lelah itu mulai berair menandakan emosinya meluap seolah-olah ia teringat sesuatu yang sangat menyakitkan selama hidupnya. Setelah keheningan muncul untuk beberapa detik yang lalu pria ini tiba-tiba tertawa yang terkesan sadis.

"Yah, kini aku puas membuat kepolisian panik... Hahaha,"

Shinichi yang tadinya cuma diam mencerna maksud dari kejadian lima tahun lalu kini bergerak gelisah. Debaran detak jantungnya makin tak karuan, _iris blue_ sky itu menyisir orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya. Berharap menemukan satu sosok yang ia cari dalam benaknya.

Dimana Shiho?

Gadis itu tak ada.

"SIAPA! SIAPA YANG KAU SANDERA!" teriak Shinichi spontan. Pikiran pemuda itu berkecamuk, menggumamkan kata-kata umpatan di dalam hatinya. Ia pandangi tajam pria paruh baya di depannya. Sorot tegas miliknya seolah menghakimi pria pengebom itu. Tampak tertegun sesaat, pria berambut ikal tersebut akhirnya menatap Shunichi berkaca-kaca. Tahu akan kecemasan yang dilanda pemuda lawab bicaranya.

"Tolonglah aku... Dia juga berharga kan untukmu?"

Sial.

Shinichi berlari mencoba masuk ke gedung dengan melewati pria itu. "Tunggu aku," bisiknya pada pria itu. Shinichi sempat melihat pemicu, dan waktu kurang dari tiga menit. Ia gerakkan giginya, tangannya terkepal kuat dan hatinya terus menerus memanggil nama Shiho. Ia tak peduli pada teriakan Inspektur Megure yang menyuruhnya berhenti, tak peduli pada semuanya kecuali teriakan dari pria bertopi itu.

"DIA ADA DI LANTAI TIGA!"

...

 _Don't let go of my hand until this world ends_

 _Cause you my only one and my last one_

"SHIHO!"

"DIMANA KAU!"

"SHIHO!"

Shinichi terus memanggil gadis itu dalam keputusasaannya. Dengan nafas terengah ia berlari memasuki tiap ruangan yang ada di lantai tiga itu. Mencari dengan nafasnya yang memburu. Ia tahu percuma mencoba menghentikan bom itu. Waktu tak memungkinkan. Dan ia tahu bahwa bom itu mungkin hanya akan memakan habis gedung ini saja, takkan ada yang terluka nantinya tapi tidak untuknya. Shiho masih disini. Ia tergesa mencoba membuka pintu gudang peralatan kebersihan. Dikunci. Shinichi yakin Shiho ada disana.

Ia dobrak pintunya. Berkali-kali hingga tubuhnya merasakan nyeri begitu menekan syarafnya, namun pemuda itu tak peduli dan tetap berusaha sekuat yang ia bisa.

"SHIHO!"

BRAK!

Pintu terbuka dan tampaklah seorang gadis berkulit pucat terkulai tak sadar di sudut ruangan yang cukup luas itu. Shinichi langsung mendekatinya memeluk tubuh gadis itu dalam dekapannya. Emosinya meluap. Setetes kristal cair itu keluar dari mata indah pemuda itu.

"Kudo... - _kun_..."

Suara lemah itu terdengar. Shiho sadar. Gadis itu mencoba membuka kelopak matanya susah payah. Dan tampaklah iris _aquamarine_ yang indah itu menatap Shinichi. Pemuda itu tersenyum, mendapati gadis di rengkuhannya ini sadar.

"Kita harus keluar dari sini, Shiho. Ada bom. Akan ku jelaskan nanti." Perlahan Shinichi membantu Shiho berdiri. Ia menatap tiap inchi tubuh Shiho, memastikan gadis itu tak terluka. Ia bernafas lega begitu ia tak mendapatinya.

"Bodoh."

Shiho mendesis. Kepala gadis itu menunduk dan bahunya bergetar. Shinichi terdiam.

"Kenapa malah kemari!" teriak Shiho. Ia benar-benar ingin menangis kali ini. Shinichi menyentuh rambut blonde strawberry Shiho yang berkilauan itu. Perlahan mengangkat kepalanya agar pandangan mereka bertemu.

 _A world without you is like pitch-black darkness_

"Karena aku tak mau kehilanganmu... bodoh," ujar Shinichi lembut. Gurat merah jambu itu tampak menghiasi pipi kedua insan tersebut. Shinichi mengusap pelan kedua bahu Shiho, seolah berkata kepada Shiho untuk tidak khawatir, mereka akan selamat. Jantung Shiho menegang. Berdetak begitu cepatnya menanggapi tatapan dan sentuhan Shinichi. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan tatapannya dari pemuda itu, ia cari makna sorot mata Shinichi dan memang itu benar adanya, Shinichi mengkhawatirkannya, pemuda itu peduli padanya, pemuda itu memikirkannya.

Detik-detik berikutnya mereka berdua sudah berada di atas troli angkut barang yang beroda dengan sebuah penahan berat di depan mereka. Kaca yang menjadi dinding ruangan yang terhubung langsung dengan luar gedung itu telah dipecah. Mereka akan keluar dengan menggunakan alternatif itu. Di punggung belakang troli sudah siap sebuah benda yang menegang. Gesper elastis yang kedua titik tumpunya terikat erat pada sisi kanan dan kiri kerangka dinding kaca yang pecah. Mereka mencoba teori ketapel.

Waktu tinggal 5 detik. Shinichi memeluk Shiho erat sekali, seakan takut gadis itu akan lepas dari genggamannya.

 _Welcome to ma kingdom_

 _Close your eyes_

 _There's no need to hesitate_

 _Follow your heart_

5

Semua yang diluar menunggu dengan tegang.

4

Perlahan pemuda itu menekan tubuhnya mundur. Mencoba membuat gerakan kecil agar gesper itu semakin tegang. Kaki kanannya siap untuk mengayuh troli itu.

3

Dan dengan cepat ia menggeser penahannya dan mencondongkan badannya ke depan. Serta Merta gesper itu membantunya dalam menjalankannya troli dengan cepat.

2

Di ujung jalan Shinichi memeluk Shiho lebih erat. Keduanya berusaha melompat. Tangan besar Shinichi berusaha melindungi kepala Shiho.

1

Mereka melayang di udara. Menunggu gravitasi menjatuhkan mereka berdua ke bumi.

0

Tiba-tiba tangan Shiho terulur, memeluk kepala Shinichi. Gadis itu tak mau pemuda itu terluka lebih parah.

Suara letusan itu akhirnya menguncang sekitarnya. Merobohkan ruangan itu dan perlahan merobohkan laboratorium medical hingga pendaran api berwarna jingga bermunculan dan siap membakar habis gedung.

Dan mereka berdua jatuh dengan saling melindungi. Shinichi kehilangan tenaganya saat itu juga karena tubuhnya terbentur di sebidang tanah berumput tebal. Shiho bangun dan berusaha mengontrol ledakan tangis dalam dirinya. Meraih lengan Shinichi, dan bersyukur bahwa denyut Shinichi masih terasa di kulit tangannya. Kejadian ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian pembajakan bus beberapa tahun silam.

'Jangan lari, Haibara.'

'Jangan lari dari takdirmu.'

Gadis itu tersenyum dengan kedua matanya yang tergenang airmata. 'Kau menyelamatkanku lagi. Kau memang tangguh Kudo- _kun_.'

To Be Continue


	4. Pick You Up

Disclaimed : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

Recommended Song : Standing Egg - I'll Pick You Up

Little talk :

\- so much sorry for late post bulan ini bener-bener sibuk di dunia nyata... Gomenasai ne~~~

\- Domo Arigatou for such precious read, follow, favorites, and review this story ^^ *bungkuk 90°

\- Maaf jika part ini membosankan ._. Happy reading and dont forget RnR ^.^

* * *

Kantor Pusat Kepolisian Tokyo, 12:00

Shinichi menghela nafas lega begitu keluar dari ruang interogasi kepolisian pusat. Sudah hampir dua jam ia disana, mencoba memaparkan deduksinya kepada Inspektur Megure dan yang lainnya. Yah, apa boleh buat, pemuda itu sudah berjanji dengan pria pengebom beberapa hari yang lalu semenjak peristiwa itu. Janji untuk menuntaskan dan menjernihkan kasus meninggalnya salah satu mahasiswi jurusan medis disana, yang merupakan adik kandung pria itu. Dan hasil yang diperoleh oleh detektif timur ini memang hampir sesuai dengan keputusan kasusnya, bunuh diri namun dilengkapi dengan penindasan padanya.

Motifnya hanyalah karena iri. Gadis yang bernama Riyumi Hasegawa itu dulunya masuk menggunakan beasiswa dan menjadi favorit kebanyakan dosen. Skenario yang menyedihkan dari drama itu adalah bahwa penindas Riyumi adalah kedua temannya yang berbeda tingkat lebih tinggi. Bukti yang menguatkannya adalah buku diari milik Riyumi, tepatnya halaman terakhir setelah tulisannya berakhir. Shinichi tahu bahwa setelah itu ada halaman yang sengaja disobek. Buku diari itu disatukan dengan lem, jadi memang sulit untuk diketahui apakah ada yang hilang dari buku tersebut. Namun memang mata seorang detektif cerdas bermarga Kudo ini bisa melihat fakta itu.

Ada celah yang sangat kecil ketika buku tersebut ditutup. Dan ternyata tembusan halaman selanjutnya terdapat lekukan-lekukan kecil. Bekas pena yang dalam. Dan hal itulah yang menjadi sajian penutup yang sempurna untuk kasus ini.

* * *

7 Mei 2012

Maafkan aku Yuuka- _san_ , Akino- _san_. Aku akan pergi jika itu bisa membuat kalian bahagia. Aku sayang kalian.

Riyumi

* * *

"Kudo- _kun_?"

Shinichi kaget mendapati suara yang memanggil namanya begitu keluar dari lobi gedung. Bahkan ia tak sadar sudah sejauh ini ia berjalan. Dengan cepat ia menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis yang tengah mendekatinya. Seorang gadis bersurai blonde strawberry.

"Shiho? Kenapa ada disini?" tanya pemuda itu bingung. Namun siapa sangka bahwa ia berharap kedatangan gadis itu kemari karena menjemputnya. Menjemput dirinya yang bahkan tidak bisa menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk sementara karena tengah di gips akibat kejadian menegangkan itu.

Dan... sepertinya harapan Shinichi terkabulkan.

 _The love that withered inside of me_

 _Has it come back to life_

 _In my calm heart_

 _You brought butterflies_

"Ayo pulang. Aku disuruh menjemputmu," ujar Shiho kemudian mendahului Shinichi.

"Oi! Tunggu, Shiho! Dasar, pelan sedikit kenapa? Aku kan begini karenamu," gerutu pemuda itu sembari mempercepat langkahnya mengimbangi gadis didepannya. Shiho hanya menatap lurus. Tatapan yang dalam. Ada sedikit sinar penyesalan didalamnya. Menyesal karena gara-gara ia, pemuda detektif -yang kini berada di sampingnya- sampai patah tulang pada tangan kirinya. Memang tidak fatal, tapi tetap saja ia sudah membahayakan teman prianya ini.

"Maaf jika aku merepotkan..."

Shinichi tertegun mendengar penuturan Shiho barusan. Langkah mereka berhenti dan Shiho hanya menatap lurus ke depan. Sejujurnya tak berani melihat sosok detektif muda itu bahkan dari ekor matanya. Ada selang beberapa detik keheningan merayap diantara keduanya.

"Bodoh," umpat Shinichi. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti sikap Shiho jika begini. Selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri untuk hal-hal yang terjadi padanya. Dulu dan sekarang tidaklah berubah. Sang ilmuan muda yang pesimis.

Tapi Shinichi menyukainya. Dengan begitu ia tidak hanya menjadi seorang pangeran baginya yang akan membuatnya bahagia namun ia juga akan selalu menjadi kesatria bagi putri es yang sangat menawan didepannya ini. Melindungi dan menjaga seorang Miyano Shiho, gadis itu harus menjadi miliknya.

 _Today more than yesterday_

 _Tomorrow more than today_

 _If I only have you, I think I'll be happy_

"Aku kan kekasihmu, sudah seharusnya kan?" lanjut Shinichi santai. Ia melirik -agak takut- ke arah gadis cantik disampingnya. Berharap saja Shiho takkan tancap gas meninggalkannya disini. Ia tak membawa dompet sama sekali di saku celananya. Semua ada di tas yang dibawa Shiho karena memang ia segera ke kantor kepolisian begitu dapat izin dari pihak rumah sakit.

"Dasar, rupanya detektif mesum ini kurang sekarat, huh? Apa perlu seharusnya lehermu ikut patah, Kudo- _kun_?"

Shiho kini berubah. Mata sinis miliknya seolah mengunci rapat Shinichi di dalam pandangan gadis itu. Pemuda itu harus bersyukur setidaknya, karena hanya pandangan menusuk yang ia dapatkan, bukan tendangan atau tonjokan yang akan membuatnya benar-benar sekarat.

"Y-ya-yah... bercanda! Bercanda! Maksudku calon kekasih, Shiho!" Aduh. Ucapan gamblang pemuda itu positif membuat Shiho naik pitam. Tanpa basa-basi gadis itu melangkah cepat hendak meninggalkan Shinichi. Langkah besarnya terhenti ketika ia merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditahan.

Shiho tertegun untuk sesaat. Memandangi lima jemari tangan yang melekat pada telapak besar milik pria ini tampak memegang erat pergelangan tangannya.

"Kudo- _kun_..."

"A-aku, a-aku lapar, Shiho" Shinichi berupaya mencari-cari alasan. Ia memang sudah merencanakan ini jika Shiho sewaktu-waktu akan meninggalkannya di tengah jalan atau di manapun entah. Yang penting ia bisa berjalan-jalan dengan gadis itu.

"Kekanakan... makan di rumah profesor saja, aku akan buatkan nanti!" seru Shiho memberengut kesal. Death glare miliknya keluar, mengisyaratkan pernyataan 'memangnya aku ibumu'. Shinichi sudah sering mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu, namun ia masih tidak terbiasa dengan semuanya.

"Akan kutraktir, Shiho. Kau bisa memilih restoran yang-" pemuda itu behenti bicara. Ia tatap pucat kantung jaketnya.

Dompetnya tak ada.

* * *

Di Restoran Sushi

Disinilah mereka sekarang, mencoba untuk makan siang di restoran sushi. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk mengisi perut sembari menunggu Profesor Agasa yang dimintai tolong Shinichi untuk mencarikan dompetnya -yang mungkin berada di rumahnya-. Pemuda itu terkulai lemas di meja tempat mereka duduk dan menghela nafas lemas berkali-kali, tak ada tenaga untuk bangun, setelah ia digoda dan dinasihati habis-habisan oleh Shiho di tengah keramaian. Gadis disampingnya ini memang tak kenal malu kalau sudah begitu.

Kini ia tatap takut Shiho. Gadis itu sekarang lumayan tenang, setelah Shinichi berjanji akan membelikan gelang keluaran baru merek Fusae bulan mendatang. Sial. Ia harus menabung dan berhemat mulai sekarang. Untuk itulah ia harus puas dengan hanya memesan sushi Tamago Salad.

"Shiho..." rengek -setengah sok cool- pelan Shinichi. Gadis itu hanya meliriknya sekilas dan pandangannya ia kembalikan ke jendela restoran.

"Sudahlah Kudo- _kun_. Jelek sekali tampangmu."

Seulas senyum tampak tergores apik di wajah cantik Shiho, mau tak mau membuat Shinichi terkekeh senang. Seakan rasa bersalahnya lenyap begitu saja.

"Wah-wah, tampaknya tuan Sherlock- _alike_ ini tidak meminta maaf ya?" Sindir Shiho santai menanggapi. Ia tersenyum sedikit.

"Dan nampaknya Irene- _alike_ ini memang orang yang pemaaf ya?" balas Shinichi tak mau kalah. Bahagia sekali rasanya, pemuda itu tahu satu hal lagi dari gadis itu, tak pernah mendiamkannya lebih dari sehari.

"Ho-ho, jadi aku Irene Adler ya? Kalau begitu aku akan menikah dengan seorang pengacara kelak."

"Tidak. Kau akan menikah dengan seorang detektif kelak." Shinichi menyahut cepat bahkan sebelum jeda tepat satu detik dari ucapan Shiho.

 _I'll pick you up, so you won't regret_

 _I'll wait for you_

 _I'll pick you up right now_

Gadis itu tertegun sesaat. Memandangi sosok pemuda jangkung tampan dihadapannya yang sedang memalingkan muka, entah karena apa Shiho merasa pipi mulus Shinichi agak merona. Perlahan, debaran jantung Shiho meningkat, desiran aneh mulai terasa dalam saluran arterinya.

Kenapa?

"Shiho..."

Gadis itu masih diam terpaku. Pandangannya tetap berfokus pada pemuda itu, yang kini iris sapphire blue itu terlihat dalam lingkup fokusnya.

"Maukah kau bersamaku? Selamanya... aku... serius."

Deg

Deg

Deg

"Ma-af..."

Eh?

Sontak kedua insan itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Pesanan mereka ternyata datang dengan wajah waitress yang kikuk, canggung, sedikit ikut tersipu mendengar pernyataan Shinichi.

"Sial!" Shinichi mengumpat super pelan begitu sang waitress undur diri. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, menggerutu dan menggumam kesal.

Shiho tertawa ringan, "Kudo- _kun_ , sepertinya suasana romantis yang ingin kau ciptakan tidak tepat, ya?"

Shinichi memasang mata sebalnya menanggapi sindiran gadis itu. "Diamlah, Shiho. Kau benar-benar menyiksaku, huh? Aku bahkan bisa mati menunggu-nunggu jawabanmu. Sudah dua kali ini aku gagal mendapatkan jawabanmu. Hei, Shiho tak bisakah kau-"

 _Just one time, a little more_

 _Will you place me inside of you?_

"Bagaimana kalau aku mau?" potong Shiho cepat sembari tangan putih susu miliknya sibuk mengambil sushi ika salmon yang tersaji di depannya. Ia seperti bersikap tak acuh, namun sisi dalam dirinya berusaha menyembunyikan rasa senang akan pernyataan Shinichi dan memasang topeng ekspresi -terserah- miliknya.

Ia ingin mencobanya. Mencoba sebuah hubungan.

"Eh?"

Otak Shinichi seakan memproses masukan kalimat Shiho dalam otaknya.

Mau?

Mau jadian denganku, maksudnya?

"Yah, tidak ada salahnya kan? Tapi maaf, aku bukan gadis romantis. Aku heran, kenapa kau bisa menyukaiku..." nada Shiho berubah menjadi serius. Sejujurnya saja, ia penasaran apa jawaban Shinichi setelah ini. Shiho menatap dalam Shinichi, sinar mata gadis itu sama seperti beberapa tahun lalu, saat dimana ia bertanya pada Shinichi,

 _"Kau akan melindungiku, bukan?_ "

Keheningan sesaat menyeruak di sela-sela mereka. Shinichi harus menjawabnya. Inilah yang mungkin membuat Shiho ragu, sebuah alasan. Dan kini, ia harus menjernihkannya. Takkan ragu, Shinichi yakin akan perasaannya.

 _He need her_

 _To beside him_

 _To spend life with_

 _Forever..._

"Tak pernah aku seserius ini, Shiho. Aku yang tak peka ini menyadari mungkin ini benar-benar cinta. Dan... kenapa aku menyukaimu?"

Perlahan Shinichi menyeleksi jarak diantara mereka, menyisakan beberapa inci dari hidung kecil Shiho yang bangir.

Oke. Shiho kini merasa tersudut. Ia tak tahan terus mencoba mengontrol seruan suara jantungnya yang memompa detakan lebih dan lebih cepat dari yang ia bayangkan.

"Kud-o..."

 _Because you colored a pretty rainbow inside of me_

 _There is a bright smile on my face_

 _The only one person, I'll pick you up_

"Alasannya adalah agar aku bisa tetap hidup. Seorang Kudo Shinichi takkan bisa hidup tanpa Miyano Shiho. Sama seperti matahari yang menyinari langit agar tetap cerah."

Damn. Shiho rasanya ingin jatuh lemas sekarang. Pernyataan Shinichi, tatapan mata Shinichi, deru nafas pemuda itu membuat tubuh Shiho benar-benar berdesir hebat. Baru kali ini ia merasa memiliki alasan kenapa ia harus hidup. Selama ia kecil hingga ia dewasa, Shiho tak pernah sebahagia ini. Ia penting bagi pemuda didepannya ini. Dan itu membuat Shiho tanpa sadar ingin menangis.

Shinichi tersenyum lembut, memundurkan sedikit tubuhnya dan mengulurkan tangan kirinya yang tidak berselimut perban seperti tangan kanannya, mencoba untuk mengusak pelan rambut halus blonde stroberi gadis didepannya ini.

'Cantik'

'Sangat Cantik'

'Dan hanya aku yang boleh bersamanya'

Posesif memang. Tapi itulah Shinichi.

"Kudo- _kun_ , sampai kapan kau mengacak rambutku?" Sindir Shiho pelan. Wajah rupawan gadis itu masih semerah tomat. Shinichi yang mendengarnya langsung tersadar. Dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya dan tertawa kikuk, menggaruk pipinya yang juga masih bersemu.

"Dasar..."

"Maaf-maaf,"

Shinichi menarik mundur tangan kirinya dari kepala Shiho dan mencoba untuk menikmati sushi yang ia abaikan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Jangan. Aku akan menyuapimu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu makan dengan susah payah!" perintah Shiho ketus. Gadis itu sebenarnya sedikit menyesalkan adanya gangguan dalam acara makannya. Lihat saja, tangan kiri Shinichi yang menggenggam sumpit dan berusaha mendapatkan sepotong sushi itu, bayangkan saja seperti anak balita yang belajar menyumpit. Dan itu membuat Shiho tak tahan.

"Terimakasih, sayang," tanggap Shinichi senang. Shiho tak menghiraukannya. Yang ia lakukan cukup mengarahkan makanan ke mulut besar detektif yang kini menjabat sebagai pacarnya tanpa banyak bicara dan dengan ekspresi naturalnya -tak acuh-.

"Shiho, ayo jalan-jalan. Cuaca hari ini cerah." Gadis itu masih diam dan menjalankan tugasnya menyuapi bayi besar yang sangat cerewet ini.

"Bagaimana kalau ke Tokyo Dome? Atau Disneysea?" usul Shinichi bersemangat. Shiho mendengus kesal, "Kau pikir aku anak-anak, Kudo- _kun_?"

Pemuda itu terkejut sesaat. Namun ia sadar, Shiho bukanlah gadis yang akan kegirangan diajak kencan oleh pasangannya. Ya, memang tidak. Pacar detektif timur ini memang berbeda.

"Ah, begitu..."

Shiho melirik kecil Shinichi usai mendengar respon jawaban dari pemuda itu yang bernada lesu. Nampak dalam pandangan mata tegasnya, pemuda yang kini menjadi pacarnya itu melamun, sepertinya memikirkan tempat lain. Dan itu mau tak mau membuat Shiho terkikik kecil.

"Jangan bilang kau akan mengajakku ke Ginzo? Kau yakin dengan dolarmu?"

" _Alee?_ Kau tau, Shiho?" Shinichi keheranan. Walaupun ia tahu Shiho bisa menebak pikirannya, tapi tetap ada rasa takjub terhadap kemampuan gadis itu.

"Sudahlah, kita ke Tokyo Dome saja. Lagipula dekat dari sini."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm..."

"Kau mau naik kincir, Shiho?"

"Hmm..."

Shinichi yang bersemangat.

Shiho yang cuek.

Seperti apa kencan mereka?

TBC


	5. Meant To Be

Chapter 5 : Meant To Be

Recomended Song : Shayne Ward - Until You

Disclaimer : Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho

* * *

Tokyo Dome, Jepang

Sepasang tangan tampak saling bertautan satu sama lain di tengah kerumunan padat tempat wisata terkenal di Jepang itu. Seorang pemuda tampan bersurai hitam dan seorang gadis cantik dengan rambut blonde stroberinya yang terurai diatas leher. Mereka berdua tampak mengedarkan pandangan kesegala arah, sepertinya sedang mencari sesuatu atau mungkin seseorang.

"Profesor, dimana sih?" keluh pemuda itu menghela nafas pendek. Sedangkan Shiho -gadis yang bersamanya- menguap malas. Sudah berkali-kali mereka memutari area depan Tokyo Dome ini, namun tak satupun sosok yang mereka cari berada pada jangkauan pengelihatan. Shiho sedikit lelah dan mengurai tautan tangannya dari tangan milik Shinichi, mendudukkan tubuhnya pada kursi pengunjung yang disediakan disana serta tak lupa memandangi postur tegap pemuda itu yang masih meneropong sekitar dengan mata biru langitnya yang tajam. Shiho sebenarnya sangat suka ketika Shinichi seperti itu.

"Kudo-kun, sudahlah. Tunggu saja disini, aku capek." Shiho menepuk pelan ruang kosong disampingnya, mempersilahkan pemuda itu untuk duduk. Mata biru laut miliknya mampu membaca langkah Shinichi yang terlihat lesu.

"Maaf, Shiho." Shinichi bergumam pelan setelah tubuh jangkung pemuda itu terhempas pelan ke kursi bercat putih lilin ini, menundukkan pandangannya ke bawah. Gadis disampingnya merespon dengan helaan nafas yang bernada jengkel.

"Sudahlah. Kita bisa berjalan-jalan saja, takkan buruk buatku. Yah, sekali-kali mentraktir anak novelis terkenal yang sombong akan harga dirinya yang tinggi itu ternyata cukup menghibur."

"HEI! Aku yang kau maksud?;" tanggap Shinichi spontan. Kerutan empat siku tanda jengkel muncul di dahi Shinichi. Shiho tersenyum penuh kemenangan kali ini. Memang hiburan yang terbaik adalah menggoda pacarnya sendiri.

"Memang. Siapa lagi yang memiliki ciri-ciri tadi selain dirimu, Kudo Shinichi." goda Shiho semakin senang. Bahkan kini garis melengkung keatas dari bibir cherry indah milik gadis itu dapat Shinichi lihat.

 _Baby life was good to me_

 _But you just made it better_

"Sheesh, Kau memang sungguh cantik Shiho. Aku kalah." Shinichi membuang muka dan pandangannya kearah lain. Ia malu jika Shiho melihat semburat pink hampir diseluruh pipinya terlihat oleh gadis itu. Senyum Shiho selalu bisa membuatnya harus menekan detakan jantung yang semakin tak beraturan temponya.

"Jangan menggombal. Aku akan meninggalkanmu, Kudo-kun." Shiho sesegera berdiri dan mulai berjalan menjauhi sosok pemuda yang masih duduk bersamanya beberapa detik yang lalu. Keadaannya pun tak berbeda jauh. Warna memalukan di pipinya dan juga irama jantungnya yang semakin cepat, ia pun merasakannya. Hei, apa seperti ini rasanya pacaran?

"Oi! Tunggu Shiho! Dasar, tak bisakah kau memanggil pacarmu ini selain Kudo? Namaku Shinichi, Shiho!" omel Shinichi berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan gadis yang sudah berjalan beberapa langkah didepannya. Untuk beberapa detik keduanya membisu. Shiho hanya melirik kecil kearah pemuda disampingnya. Gumaman kecil darinya terkadang sampai hingga ke telinga Shiho.

"Apa aku harus memanggilmu seperti itu?" tukas Shiho tak tahan melihat bibir Shinichi terus bergerak naik turun entah mengumpat atau apapun itu. Selagi Shinichi terkejut mengolah masukan kata-kata dari Shiho, gadis itu rupanya sudah berpindah tempat dari sisi kiri ke sisi kanan tubuhnya. Sedikit mendorong sosok jangkung itu kekiri.

"Hei-"

"Aw!"

 _I love the way you stand by me_

 _Throught any kind of weather_

Tubuh ramping Shiho sedikit terdorong kasar ke belakang. Dengan sigap tangan Shinichi yang lainnya menangkap lengan kecil dan menarik Shiho mendekat kearahnya. Shinichi sedikit meringis tatkala tangan ber-gips itu sedikit terbentur dengan tubuh Shiho dan untungnya respon gadis cantik itu secepat kilat, sehingga sedetik berikutnya ia sudah berdiri tegak.

"Oi, Shiho! Tadi bahaya seka-"

Shiho memotong cepat,

"Sekali-kali aku ingin melindungimu..." Ada jedaan bisu dalam jawaban Shiho. Rautnya sedikit ragu, namun akhirnya ia mengatakannya, apa yang pemuda itu inginkan darinya.

 _Don't wanna make it worse_

 _Just wanna make us work_

 _Baby tell me I will do whatever_

"Shin."

Kini giliran maniak kasus itu yang tercengang sempurna. Bahkan ia tak menyadari mata dan mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Rasanya seperti ia mendapat kejutan meriah di hari ulang tahunnya. Bunga-bunga fantasinya bermekaran. Shinichi ingin sekali melonjak kegirangan jika saja ia bukan penggila harga diri. Ia memilih diam dan berdehem pelan, meski Shiho menangkap semburat yang kini hampir menyamai warna tomat terpulas rata di wajah tirus pemuda itu.

Shiho memanggil namanya.

Keajaiban Tuhan. Terimakasih.

Shinichi benar-benar bersyukur banyak hari ini.

 _It feels like nobody ever knew me until you knew me_

"Patung-Shin, ayo jalan, bodoh," olok Shiho mencoba mengembalikan kesadaran kekasihnya itu. Kedua kelopak mata Shinichi menyempit dengan kerutan di dahi akibat tarukan alisnya yang ia dekatkan. Shiho memang paling fasih kalau mengoloknya. Entah berapa puluh julukan aneh dari gadis ilmuwan itu tersemat kepadanya.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku, Shiho. Tanganku baik-baik saja. Ayo, kita jalan lagi." Shinichi mengulurkan tangan kirinya, mengkode Shiho dengan tatapannya agar gadis itu menyambut ulurannya. Shiho sedikit ide lagi untuk sekedar menggodanya.

"Baiklah. Aku kapok melindungimu, tuan Shinichi-"

"Oi oi! Lagi?! Kau sebenarnya membenciku kan, Shiho?" protes Shinichi bernada bercanda karena terus-terusan dibully Shiho. Namun siapa sangka, ia senang luar biasa. Tak ada yang mencintainya seperti cara Shiho. Ia ingin sekali mendengar sekali saja gadis itu bilang bahwa ia mencintainya. Sekali saja.

 _Feels like nobody ever loved me until you loved me_

 _"Your answer is wrong._ "

" _So_?" Shinichi belum puas dengan jawaban gadis itu.

" _I like you. Tsk, I love you, fool man._ " balas Shiho lagi dengan sedikit mendengus. Apa ia harus menjawab lagi?

Shinichi tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Tanpa ragu ia meraih pergelangan tangan Shiho, menuntun tubuh ramping dan proporsional gadis itu agar berada disampingnya.

 _Feels like nobody ever touched me until you touched me_

" _Good Answer. I love you too, Miss Shiho._ " Shinichi tersenyum lebar mendengar kalimatnya sendiri. Gigi-gigi putih yang teratur itu tampak menggambarkan betapa bahagianya pemuda yang satu itu. Shiho hanya mendengus kecil, ia juga sedikit tersenyum. Gadis itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada dua kepalan tangan berbeda pemilik saling bergandengan erat satu sama lain. Tangan Shinichi hangat. Shiho suka. Sangat suka.

####

Mereka memang berencana menaiki kincir raksasa kalau saja Shiho tak mau membuang waktu hanya untuk menunggu antrian panjang di malam minggu ini. Ha-ha. Bahkan untuk ukuran kencan pertama, mereka kini hanya bisa duduk di tepian sungai besar yang berada di dalam Tokyo Dome ini dan menunggu pesta kembang api yang akan dimulai beberapa menit lagi. Keduanya hanya memakan _mochi_ hangat dan memandang langit malam yang dipenuhi dengan kerlipan bintang dan segala wujud yang ada disana.

"Ayah... Ibu... Kapan kembang apinya muncul?" ujar seorang anak kecil kepada sepasang suami-istri yang ia sebut ayah dan ibu itu. Pasangan yang duduk di depan Shinichi dan Shiho itu tersenyum sambil tangan sang ayah mengusak pelan anaknya gemas.

"Sebentar lagi. Habiskan dulu _takoyaki_ itu sayang."

Shiho melihatnya. Ia tersenyum dengan sedikit sorot kesedihan yang tertangkap dalam bingkai lensa mata Shinichi. Pemuda itu tahu, bahwa Shiho sedang memikirkan kedua orangtuanya.

Di dalam pikiran Shinichi, pemilik mata sinis cantik disampingnya ini sosok kuat sekaligus rapuh. Shiho yang bahkan tak pernah sejengkal pun menikmati bahkan mengenal kasih sayang, dibesarkan dengan penuh tekanan, sendirian, kesepian, tapi tangguh. Ia bahkan mampu melewati itu semuanya. Fase dimana kepompong seekor kupu-kupu yang harus bertahan dari hujan maupun angin agar tetap hidup seperti sesosok gadis itu. Walaupun berkali-kali ia menyerah untuk hidup, namun selalu ada sesuatu yang akan membantunya untuk bertahan.

"Shiho, kau ingin seperti itu?" tanya Shinichi pelan. Gadis itu masih bertahan dengan sedikit senyuman sendu itu, menghela nafasnya pelan -masih menatap keluarga did depannya itu-.

"Tentu saja, sekali saja, Shin." Shiho diam sesaat, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya agar poni lebat miliknya menutupi kedua mata indah itu yang mulai berair namun berusaha ia tahan agar tak menetes.

"Nah, bagaimana jika aku akan memberikan itu semua?" tanya Shinichi lagi. Tangan bebasnya ia arahkan kesalah satu sisi pipi putih salju milik Shiho, mengangkat kepalanya perlahan hingga warna iris mereka masing-masing saling terpantul dan menyatu dengan cahaya malam.

"Bagaimana-"

"Menikah. Maka aku akan memberimu keluarga. Kita dan ayah ibu akan melakukan piknik bersama suatu saat nanti. Itu pasti akan sangat menyenangkan."

 _See it was enough to know_

 _If I ever let you go_

 _I would be no one_

"Shin. Kita baru beberapa jam yang lalu mulai berken-"

Lagi-lagi ucapan Shiho dipotong Shinichi. Pemuda jangkung itu masih dalam mode seriusnya.

Perlahan dari arah langit mulai nampak kembang api berbagai warna. Kemeriahan sontak memadati suara di sekitar pinggir sungai tempat banyak orang berkumpul kini. Tapi bahkan pandangan Shiho terkunci erat di dalam lingkaran biru langit pemuda itu.

"Aku hanya segera ingin meresmikanmu, ukh! Shiho,"

"H-A-H?" Bagus. Kacau sudah suasana romantis yang mereka bangun. Hanya karena jedaan kecil yang menganggu nada pembicaraan pemuda itu. Shiho kini menatapnya dengan penuh telisikan tajam.

"Kau yakin memilihku. Aku ini pemarah, Shin."

"Aku tahu."

"Aku bukan gadis lembut."

"Haha. Memang." Rona keduanya memerah malu, saling melempar dan menanggapi pertanyaan bodoh.

"Aku mungkin akan merepotkanmu."

"Aku sangat tahu itu. Aku tahu semuanya tentang seorang Miyano Shiho. Jadi bisakah nona Miyano ini berhenti bertanya hal bodoh dan mencoba memberi jawaban atas pertanyaanku?" Shinichi mengomel panjang lebar. Ia tak berani menatap Shiho. Jantungnya saja sudah sangat menyiksanya dengan detakan super cepat hingga ia kesulitan mengatur nafasnya.

DEG

DEG

DEG

 _Cause I never thought I'd feel_

 _All the things you made me feel_

 _Wasn't looking for someone until you_

Shiho kali ini tersenyum lagi. Sinar matanya yang berkilauan menandakan bahwa ia bahagia sekali. Tak pernah ia merasakan perasaan paling mendebarkan seumur hidupnya.

"Hei, Shin," panggilnya pelan. Kedua tangan mungil miliknya menangkap pipi Shinichi, dan menolehkan kepalanya lembut agar menatap dirinya. Shinichi terkejut, namun ia hanya menurut dan diam saja.

"Baiklah. Aku pastikan akan menikah dengan tuan detektif di depanku ini jika ia siap dengan segala resikonya..."

"Shiho..."

"Shin. Terimakasih. Aku mencintaimu, sungguh."

Pelan dan lembut, bibir cherry Shiho bertemu dengan bibir maskulin Shinichi. Gadis itu akhirnya menangis dalam ciuman pertamanya malam ini.

"Aku juga sangat mencitaimu, Shiho..." Shinichi memperdalam gerakan bibirnya, menekan pelan kepala Shiho agar terus mendekat.

Dan, kembang api di langit akan menjadi saksi bahwa kedua insan itu akan berjanji untuk selalu saling mencintai.

 _Nobody, nobody, until you_

Fine.

* * *

Huuaah *elap keringet. Akhirnya update jugaa maaf fanfic in terbengkalai padahal banyak yang udah mampir dan segala RnR-nya baik di fic ini maupun judul yang lain, voca ucapin makasi banyaak ^^ masih ditunggu RnR-nya untuk part ini minaa-san ^^ maafkan segala kekurangan fic ini dan semoga menghibur *hehe


End file.
